


Золотце

by Fran



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama & Romance, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: "Один раз мы с Пхичитом… В общем, мне повезло, что он в ту ночь мобильник где-то посеял, а то бы…"  (с) Vasil`ki





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU в преканоне, измененное состояние сознания

— Дом, милый дом, — без особого энтузиазма объявил Пхичит. Кое-как одной рукой запер дверь, протопал на свет тусклого окна и рухнул на постель вместе со своей ношей. Юри буркнул что-то недовольное, но шею не отпустил.

Все равно шевелиться не было ни сил, ни желания. Минуты уплывали в благословенной тишине. Юри мирно сопел, Пхичит с переменным успехом боролся с усталостью, пока чуть не отрубился.

Заболеешь, сказал он себе маминым голосом и расцепил чужие руки, поднял себя на нетвердые ноги, включил лампу на столе. Бессмысленно щурясь и моргая, стащил с головы мокрый капюшон вместе с бейсболкой, расстегнулся и стряхнул куртку на пол. Из нагрудного кармана рубашки выглядывали очки, целые и невредимые. Пхичит удивленно хмыкнул и пристроил их кверху стеклышками рядом с учебниками. Сдвинул влажную от дыхания маску к подбородку, взялся за галстук. 

Ледяные пальцы не гнулись и соскальзывали с узла. Над столом двоился ярко освещенный плакат. Пхичит вспомнил, как однажды на разворот журнала с новым постером нагадил кто-то из хомяков, и Юри до самого вечера игнорировал и всех троих подозреваемых, и ни в чем неповинного владельца.  
Дурак ты, Пхичит Чуланонт, — издевательски посочувствовали с плаката.  
— Сам ты дурак, — прошептал он, оглянулся за плечо: Юри спал. На душе стало еще поганее.

Плюнув на возню с галстуком, он принялся за героя дня. Не церемонясь раздел до трусов, стянул носок — второго не оказалось. Внимательно изучил обе ступни. Юри опять заклинило на два дополнительных часа, или набрал триста граммов сверх нормы, или хандрил. Или как обычно все разом. Ерунда, как он и предполагал, обычные ссадины. До свадьбы заживет. 

Он снял свои насквозь промокшие туфли с носками, стащил брюки и нырнул в постель как был, в рубашке и галстуке. Вытянулся вдоль окна, подгреб еще подушек, укрылся с головой и зажмурился от удовольствия. Тихо, уютно и тепло: совсем как в детстве, когда он, насмотревшись триллеров, сооружал из простыней палатку и обвешивался амулетами, чтобы до утра держать оборону. 

Он нащупал между пуговицами шнурок оберега, сжал его в кулаке. Спать хотелось нестерпимо, но стоило пальцам согреться и расслабиться, как ожили клубные колонки, извергли убойный бит. События веселого вечера, стремительно скатившегося в не менее веселую ночь, калейдоскопом замелькали перед глазами. Яркие картинки, дикие и забавные, как стоп-кадры из низкопробной американской комедии. Трехэтажные гамбургеры для именинника и его единственного гостя, кекс со свечкой и нарядные коктейли: в колючих искрах фейерверка, подозрительно радужных цветов, но приятные на вкус. Вторая порция коктейлей, за ней еще одна, которую именинник смешивал сам, лихо потрясая отобранным у бармена шейкером и угощая всех желающих. Желающих нашлось немало, хотя вкус у коктейлей с каждым разом становился все менее приятным. Когда Пхичит сбился со счета, решил с запоздалым благоразумием, что выпил достаточно, и вооружился телефоном. 

Вспышки стробоскопа, заразительно хохочущий Юри — небывалое, невиданное зрелище. Конфетти в спутанной челке, измятые полы белой рубашки, галстук оттенка «Ниагара» на голой шее. Бумажные колпаки на голубых и розовых локонах полураздетых танцовщиц — в туфлях на таких каблуках, что Юри оказался по плечо самой миниатюрной, когда сдернул ее с барной стойки ради тура вальса, сногсшибательного во всех смыслах. Точнее не по плечо, а…

Он распахнул глаза, озаренный счастливой мыслью, согревавшей его весь обратный нелегкий путь. С десяток видеороликов и сотня не разобранных по папкам снимков, не то что опубликованных — не увиденных толком им самим, что может быть лучшей компенсацией за все страдания? 

В нагрудном кармане он нашел поддельное удостоверение личности. Перегнулся за брюками, из карманов выпали деньги на такси, мелочь раскатилась по полу. В голове эхом зазвенело от ужаса. 

Он пулей выскочил из-под одеяла, обшарил карманы куртки. Перетряхнул чужие вещи, разбросанную обувь и осиротевший носок. В панике нырнул под письменный стол.  
Наконец сообразил позвонить себе с чужого телефона.  
Спустя четыре тоскливых гудка простонал в голос:  
— Только не это.  
— Уже встаю, мамочка, — замычал Юри, разлепил один глаз. Раскрыл оба, близоруко прищурился.  
Пхичит фыркнул, позабыв про свое горе.  
— Ну и видок у тебя.  
— Где это я? — неожиданно трезво удивился Юри.  
— В своей комнате, балда. Кажется, я мобильник посеял... И все из-за тебя, соня ты несчастный.  
— Я не сплю. Не переживай, найдется твой… мо… — Юри зевнул, ресницы задрожали, сомкнулись. — Не сиди на полу, заболеешь, — строго сказал он.

В траурном молчании Пхичит подсоединил телефон к шнуру зарядки, оставил на подоконнике и забрался под одеяло. Юри удовлетворенно замычал.  
Пхичит попытался сдунуть прядь с его вспотевшего лба.  
— Как ты вообще?  
— Сабай дии крап, — заверил Юри с чудовищным акцентом. — Я в полном порядке.  
— Истинный самурай, — восхитился Пхичит, посмеиваясь. Что правда, то правда: выносливости и упорства Юри было не занимать. Остаться на два часа после тренировки? Да хоть на три. Пробежка? Не полчаса, а полтора, утром и вечером в любую погоду. Не самурай — настоящий японский робот.  
— Больше — никогда, — невнятно покаялся Юри. Скосил на него виновато глаз, подернутый хмельной поволокой. Вглядывался с рассеянным интересом и отключаться в очередной раз не спешил.

Пхичит отвел прядь рукой. Ему снова было весело и самую малость страшно. Такой… приятный мандраж, как перед выходом на отчетный прокат. Когда ледовая разминка позади, но твое выступление еще не оценили ни зрители, ни судьи, и все пока хорошо.  
— А на мое совершеннолетие?  
Юри добродушно, с превосходством старшего брата, заулыбался.  
Повернулся набок, вытащил из-под подушки своего пуделя.  
— Через четыре года посмотрим, Хомячок.  
— Три и пять месяцев, — отпихивая от лица плюшевую морду, уточнил Пхичит. Дурацкие законы. У себя на родине к двадцати одному году он бы уже давным-давно обзавелся собственной семьей. Ну, наверное…  
Юри беззастенчиво зевнул во весь рот. Пхичит сморщил нос от огненного, насмерть проспиртованного дыхания. Уснешь тут, как же. Все равно что ночевать с пьяным драконом.

Вообще-то рядом с Юри он засыпал как убитый. Они частенько валялись в одной постели, так удобнее было смотреть ролики с ютуба, объедаться пиццей и болтать обо всем подряд, грея ледяные ступни о чужие лодыжки. Потом усталость брала свое, и сон утаскивал на глубину, тяжелый, сладкий… Иногда слишком глубоко. Многочасовые тренировки не спасали, Пхичит был жаворонком и просыпался за час до сигнала будильника, но все равно опаздывал, еле успевал замести следы, сгорая от жаркого беспомощного стыда. Летел стремглав в душ, где возбуждался заново, одурманенный собственным запахом и догадками, что Юри мается точно так же, пусть он и старше, и конечно же опытней.

У него самого, если начистоту, опыта не было совсем. Он делал воду похолоднее, но видел приоткрытые губы, отпечаток подушки на разгоряченной щеке, ключицы в вырезе футболки и терял дыхание. Зажмуривал глаза, старался дрочить как следует, чтобы хватило на подольше, но получалось быстро, а хватало до следующего утра.

Иногда он пытался представить, кого в своих снах видит Юри, но на это воображения не хватало. Не лучшего друга, это яснее ясного. Наверняка свою японскую девушку. Или какую-нибудь американку. Студентку-однокурсницу…

Однажды он вернулся с полдороги в аэропорт, забытый билет остался в другой куртке, дверь изнутри была незаперта; он шагнул тихонько, боясь разбудить, но Юри сидел за письменным столом — лежал грудью на своих тетрадках с лекциями, лицом на вытянутой руке, так что видны были только жесткие вихры да раскрасневшееся во сне ухо. Зубрила несчастный, улыбнулся Пхичит, сердце омыло радостью, он не хотел уезжать, пусть и соскучился по семье и друзьям. Окликнул его, но Юри не услышал, согнутые пальцы царапнули отставший угол плаката на стене. Глаза привыкли к полумраку, и Пхичит понял, увидел все сразу: проводки наушников, скованную спину под футболкой, сбившейся на пояснице. Локоть дергался в такт невидным движениям под столом, где Юри ласкал себя — с обыденной, грубой настойчивостью.

Тоже левой, — глуповато ухмыльнулся он и очнулся, шагнул назад, ударился о дверной косяк. В глазах все меркло. Он разобрал тихие скользкие звуки, так прекрасно ему известные, и понял, что не дышит. Сделал вдох, как вынырнул: в лицо ударил жар, запах чужого возбуждения, душный аромат мази, которой Юри смягчал заживающие болячки.

Он нащупал конверт с документами, выпал из комнаты на ватных ногах. Закрыл дверь, привалился плечом. В коридоре было пусто, в ушах еще стоял чужой всхлип, он смотрел распахнутыми глазами на мерцавшую лампу дневного света и боялся пошевелить хотя бы пальцем. Постепенно все прошло, его перестало трясти, от острого желания осталась тупая ноющая боль. Он вскинул на плечо рюкзак и побрел к лестнице, торопливо вытирая глаза то одним, то другим кулаком, как маленький.

Юри вздохнул во сне, обнял свою игрушку. Уедет в Японию — вернусь в Бангкок, неожиданно для себя решил Пхичит. Сердце откликнулось, как нечаянно содранная мозоль.

— Наверное, он меня не узн _а_ ет, — произнес Юри таким тоном, что внутри все опустело.  
— Кто, — спросил Пхичит севшим голосом. — О ком ты?..  
— Не узнает, — подтвердил Юри. — Слишком долго, — он перевел дыхание, — не виделись. Три года… Другой бы на моем месте съездил… повидался хотя бы раз… А я…  
— А скайп на что? — с натугой улыбнулся Пхичит и получил в ответ душераздирающий вздох. — Это всё твои коктейли, — напустил он на себя беспечный вид, — ты перебрал, чувак. Сколько мы с тобой уже знакомы?.. И ты совсем не меняешься. Как тебя можно не узнать?  
Юри не слушал.  
— Вдруг он меня разлюбил? — спросил он себя горестно.  
Пхичит так и обмер. Вот и ответ на измучивший его вопрос.  
— Иногда мне страшно, что он… меня не дождется, — с усилием выговорил Юри.  
Пхичит оглушенно молчал.  
Разлюбить? Юри?.. Вообразить того, кто способен его не дождаться, он тоже не мог. Как такое вообще возможно?  
Юри задышал чаще, углы ярких губ поехали вниз, как у грустного клоуна, и чтобы не дать катастрофе разразиться — Великий Будда, но он всерьез испугался, что Юри сейчас заревет — Пхичит потрепал его по волосам.  
Юри уткнулся в плечо. Вздрагивал, весь перекрученный от раздирающей его боли, которая отзывалась в сердце, как своя родная. К своей Пхичит давно притерпелся, а из-за этой, чужой, не мог дышать.

Что бы ни случилось, всегда улыбайся, золотце, — напомнил он себе любимый мамин совет, вздернул уголки непослушных губ.  
— Слушай… а где ты таким трюкам научился? — сказал он первое, что пришло в голову. Получалось хорошо: весело, и голос почти не дрожал. — В Японии?  
— Еще нет. Не научился. Так… элементарные крутки, — шмыгая носом, забубнил Юри. — Флажок четыре секунды держу… С поддержками вообще глухо. Здесь. В смысле… там, в клубе. Тренируюсь понемногу…  
— Тренируешься? В ночном клубе? — искренне поразился Пхичит. Так вот куда Юри сбегает «всего на пару часиков» по вторникам и четвергам. Не к девушке на свидание, а к тем длинноногим акробаткам. А он-то ломал голову, откуда взялись те жуткие черные синяки, которые появились еще летом и не сходили неделями. Ноги и спина, плечи, сгибы локтей… В конце концов Пхичит заподозрил, что у Юри проблемы с местными, они чуть не рассорились всерьез, но и тогда он не получил объяснений. Порой его друг бывал настоящей задницей и закрывался так, что не достучаться, хоть разбейся.  
— Уроков хореографии тебе мало? — съехидничал он со смешком. — Мечтаешь покорить неприступное сердце Чао-Чао?  
Юри помолчал.  
— Не хочу быть Пиноккио, — сказал он угрюмо. 

Так его называл Чао-Чао, когда отчитывал «славного японского рагаццо». По мнению тренера славный рагаццо был непоправимо зажатым. Деревянным, как чурбан. По мнению Пхичита, чурбаном был как раз Чао-Чао. Ни такта, ни сочувствия. Ему-то хоть бы что, а вот Юри… К тому же он ни капельки не был зажатым. Видел бы Чао-Чао, что они вытворяют вдвоем в спортзале, когда нападала охота подурачиться… А на льду Юри и вовсе было не узнать. Такое чувство, что в балетной студии он занимался с пеленок — и уж точно не вылезал с катка. 

Можно было угадать музыку в его наушниках по одному беззвучному скольжению, по ритму и неповторимой манере расписывать лед — немного отрешенной, загадочной. Даже скучные тройки он выводил словно мелодии в лад, отточенно сменял ребро в момент переходного толчка и запросто покрывал собственный след, повторяя линию с завидной легкостью. «Опять задняя как макаронина», — вопил Чао-Чао, и Пхичит вздрагивал, догонял свободной ногой опорную — чуть раньше, чем та достигала вершины петли, так что приходилось все начинать заново. Там, где Юри рождал музыку смутно узнаваемым наклоном головы, расслабленным падением рук и разворотом с идеально выпрямленной спиной, он мучительно просчитывал каждый шаг.

«Идеомоторная тренировка, — объяснял Юри со своей смущенной улыбкой. — Если где-то недотянул, не успел отработать как надо, перед сном прокручиваю элемент в голове — раз за разом, пока не усну. А утром все получается, — он задумывался, поправлял очки рукой в рабочей перчатке, — или нет».

Вообще-то секретами Юри делился неохотно, держал сердце закрытым на сто замков — что в жизни, что на катке. Зато был самим собой только с ним, своим лучшим другом. Стать которым оказалось не так-то просто. Он до сих пор сомневался, что остается для Юри лучшим. Все равно что идти по тонкому льду: выверять шаг за шагом, соблюдать хрупкий баланс. 

Изредка ему снился один и тот же сон: каток превращается в застывший океан, талый лед раскалывается под коньками, он проваливается, падает спиной назад; смыкается чернота, и свет высоко над ним исчезает, пока он захлебывается острой ледяной крошкой и кричит без голоса. Юри всегда будил его, если был рядом, и рассказывал что-нибудь смешное из своего детства. В такие минуты было почти жалко, что кошмары мучали нечасто.

— Значит, прохлаждаешься, пока Чао-Чао из меня душу вынимает, — поддел он с невинным видом. Юри наморщил нос, вздохнул. Терпеливо пустился в разъяснения. 

Слово за слово он увлекся, глаза загорелись, и Пхичит расслабился. Слушал вполуха и украдкой поглаживал его волосы, красиво уложенные назад — непривычно мягкие, слегка вьющиеся, послушные под его ладонью. Никогда прежде ему не было так жарко, тесно — наяву, а не в тех глубоких снах. И хорошо, и плохо разом. Все беды теперь казались пустяками, даже бесконечный путь домой. Даже злосчастная потеря телефона.

— Видел бы ты, какие чудеса вытворяют настоящие профи, — восторгался новоявленный полденсер, порывался найти ролик и тут же забывал об этом, показывал трюк на пальцах.  
Пхичит ласково хмыкал. Чего он там не видел… Другой бы на месте упертого рагаццо махнул рукой и катал как катается, но это же Юри Кацуки, истинный самурай. Через год или два, Пхичит не сомневался, Юри исполнит свою мечту и завоюет золото в финале Гран-при. В лепешку расшибется, а добьется своего. Вон уже какие бицепсы себе накачал…  
— А меня не позвал, — обиделся он вслух.  
Юри замолк на полуслове.  
— Ты бы меня на весь Интернет ославил, — заметил он справедливо. 

Пхичит подумал про мобильник и решил не расстраиваться. Теперь-то он своего шанса не упустит, даже если пропажа не вернется. Это будет настоящая бомба. Король хэштегов! Лайк-шок ему обеспечен. Он дурашливо хихикнул в предвкушении. 

Юри в обнимку с пуделем клевал носом. Внезапный приступ откровенности его все-таки доконал. Пхичит смотрел с привычной затаенной тоской. Отдыхал от улыбки, из-за которой к вечеру болело лицо.  
Сделал над собой усилие и отнял руку от волос, переместился на соседнюю подушку.

Юри тут же проснулся и вздохнул, коснулся его челки. Взлохматил короткие пряди, провел к макушке пятерней.  
Надавил на затылок, дернул на себя — так, что они столкнулись лбами.  
Пхичит недоуменно сморгнул.  
— Зачем ты их остриг, — не открывая глаз, потребовал Юри ответа. Его пальцы, в отличие от ледяного тона, перебирали волосы мягко и неспешно. Словно он сам наслаждался спонтанной лаской, от которой забегали мурашки по спине. — Кто тебя надоумил? Твой Феруцуман? — процедил он.

Яков Фельцман, в полнейшей прострации сообразил Пхичит. Тренер Виктора Никифорова, этого лощеного хмыря с плаката.  
Когда он почти собрался ответить, что стрижется так, сколько себя помнит, Юри взял его за руку и поцеловал запястье. Открыл глаза — затуманенные, как у влюбленного.  
Хлопнул ресницами, в глубине огромных зрачков качнулось изумление.  
Взгляд потемнел; это всё коктейли, отрешенно напомнил себе Пхичит. Или три бутылки шампанского после коктейлей.  
Или та розовая таблетка в стакане содовой, которой Юри отпаивали после шампанского в гримерке.  
Еще секунду казалось, что Юри вне себя от разочарования, по-детски горького. Затем его лицо просветлело.

С таким лицом он обычно мучал телефон, гоняя туда-сюда очередной победоносный прокат лощеного хмыря. Без очков его взгляд становился не беспомощным, как у любого обезоруженного очкарика, а слегка отстраненным и взрослым, и Пхичит сразу вспоминал, насколько его друг старше. Теперь же Юри казался младшим сам и походил на собственную сестру-близняшку, если б она у него была. Глаза как переспелая черешня: матово блестящие, оттененные густыми ресницами. Нежный румянец на фарфорово-бледной коже. Вылитый ледибой, хоть сейчас в самые модные гоу-гоу бары Патпонга. Тушь слегка растеклась, зато блеск на губах оставался нетронутым, свежим: прозрачно-алый, переливчатый, влажный…

Пхичит отстранился, резко сдул челку со лба.  
— Укладывай набок. И назад, — посоветовал Юри. — Вот так.  
Он стал показывать как именно. Наглаживал ему волосы сосредоточенно и увлеченно. Пхичит вжимал затылок в подушку, чувствуя, как брови ползут вверх, а челюсть вниз.  
Кто ты такой и что ты сделал с моим другом, задался он чертовски логичным вопросом.  
— Эти сумасшедшие еще и в стилиста тебя перекфа… переквалифицировали, — поделился он с наигранным ужасом.

Юри молчал. Смотрел в упор — как мечталось, когда Пхичит лежал без сна и воображал свою самую фантастическую прогу, которая заставит его друга раскрыть рот. Прокручивал как на повторе: под шум оваций он фиксирует финальную остановку, заливается слезами счастья, и Юри не сводит с него восторженных глаз. Вот такая и… идеомоторная тренировка, фыркнул он и вздохнул. Голова опять поплыла, как тогда после третьего коктейля. Или все-таки пятого.  
И ту содовую ему точно не стоило допивать.  
— Ты и так красивый, — улыбнулся Юри и посерьезнел.  
Оставил челку в покое и снова взял руку, приложил ладонью к своей щеке.

Пхичит сухо глотнул.  
На фарфоровой коже его пальцы были совсем темными и грубыми. Сердце осело холодом, как кусок льда, не давало вдохнуть. Он бестолково выталкивал пустой воздух и пялился как последний дурак на героя дня, наверняка разбившего сегодня не одно сердце. Чао-Чао бы оценил — и чувственность, и раскованность, и хореографию с пластикой. Пхичит мог голову дать на отсечение: если б под конец веселья Юри не рухнул ему на руки прямиком с барной стойки, ночевал бы сейчас не с соседом по комнате, а с одной из тех сумасшедших девиц, что издевались над будущим королем хэштегов в клубной гримерной.

— Включи плеер, — попросил Юри. Сейчас заснет, с упавшим сердцем понял Пхичит, без музыки Юри не спалось, так он утверждал — и вырубался мгновенно, приходилось самому потом вытаскивать наушники, проверять будильник…  
— Я мобильник посеял, — напомнил он низким от волнения голосом.  
— Возьми мой, — сказал Юри, но руку не отпустил.  
Не оборачиваясь к окну, Пхичит дотянулся до телефона и прыгающим пальцем снял блок, запустил воспроизведение. Ост к «Пляжу», на автомате опознал с первых секунд. 

В плеере у Юри была настоящая свалка: огрызки тем на синтезаторе, фонотека чужих программ, местные хиты и заунывная японская классика. Свою музыку он пока не нашел, но Пхичит знал: однажды она найдет Юри сама. Как нашла его — когда они смотрели фильм про короля и фигуриста. Юри отключился через десять минут после начала, пускал слюни ему на свитер, с удобством устроившись на плече, и Пхичит до самых титров просидел как истукан с затекшей спиной.

Сейчас Юри смотрел на него не отрываясь. Губы шевелились, неслышно проговаривали текст. _Я все время умираю в своих снах…_ Для проката — так себе трек. Ни динамики, какую любил он сам, ни оригинальности, ни мощного финала. Конечно, пока за дело не возьмется настоящий гений вроде Никифорова. 

Пхичит стойко держал приклеенную улыбку и думал, что мама бы им гордилась, но это не помогало. Он не знал, куда девать глаза. Ему казалось, что его ладонь противно вспотела, что противен он сам. Что Юри давно обо всем догадался и теперь смеется над ним. Нет, Юри бы никогда…  
Он беспомощно зажмурился — и почувствовал, как чужие губы вздрагивают и замирают на его губах.

Все замерло следом: музыка, шелест непогоды за окном, его пальцы на чужой щеке и заполошный стук сердца. Нагретый между ними воздух загустел как мед. В этой тягучей тишине громко отсчитывали свой бег секунды. 

Он должен был что-то сделать, немедленно, прямо сейчас, иначе все сломается, рухнет навсегда в один миг. Но не мог пошевелиться. 

Долгое мгновение, оглушительное как нырок на глубину, оба не двигались, а затем сдавленную тишину разорвал чей-то вдох.

Он чувствовал, как колотится обезумевшее сердце, как до тошноты холодеет в животе, и не мог поверить, что все происходит с ним по-взаправдашнему, в эту самую минуту. Он задыхался, не понимал, куда девать язык и нос, не пытался отвечать и только смутно отчаивался из-за собственной никчемности. Позволил притянуть себя ближе, наклонить тяжелую голову к плечу. Стало удобнее, но не легче, Юри не давал опомниться, удерживал затылок ладонью и въедался всем ртом, уверенный и умелый, будто проделывал такое не раз: давящие губы, мягкие толчки языком, от которых слабели плечи и твердел член.

Музыка вернулась, но Пхичит слышал только влажные клейкие звуки поцелуев, они откликались дрожью в стиснутом горле, мешали дышать. В конце концов он стал задыхаться по-настоящему. Юри снял маску с подбородка, обнял и привлек к себе, уложил сверху всем телом, щекой на плечо; одна ладонь на затылке, другая спускалась вдоль позвоночника, обжигая через ткань рубашки. Его пальцы ощупывали, изучали, разминали каждую мышцу, пока Пхичит торопливо хватал воздух мокрым ртом. Ладонь надавила на поясницу, он вскинул голову, отжался на локтях. 

Они уставились друг на друга, шумно сглатывая и переводя дыхание. Моби зашел на второй круг. Вполне возможно, что и на третий. Саундтрек стоял на повторе — значит, он угадал, вот под какую мелодию славный рагаццо катает как одержимый в дополнительные часы. 

Юри задыхался в точности как он сам, но теперь выглядел совершенно трезвым, что было абсолютно невозможно. Пхичит в хмельном оцепенении поздравил себя с тем, что так опрометчиво разорался на весь бар о дне рождения старшего друга. Весьма скрытного друга, который сдался после уговоров отметить солидную дату и пригласил его в клуб. 

Вообще-то он собирался купить два билета в кино и угостить Юри королевским ведерком попкорна с его любимой карамелью, а вместо этого обзавелся розовой шелковой рубашкой от Армани и двумя галстуками. Второй он купил в подарок, потому что костюм у Юри был, и парадная рубашка, а галстука не было.

На самом деле Юри тоже понятия не имел, как принято одеваться для походов в местные ночные клубы, так что Пхичит недолго думая обратился за советом к Чао-Чао. А поддельное удостоверение раздобыл у китайцев, — которое все равно не пригодилось в том странном месте, куда пускают без галстука, а потом без лишних вопросов угощают за счет заведения и заботливо уносят перебравшего клиента в гримерку, чтобы навести красоту и затискать его, как мягкую игрушку. «К-каваий», — близоруко заулыбался Юри, когда его вместе с креслом развернули к зеркалу, и попытался сделать себе непристойное предложение. 

В чувство он пришел на улице, где завывал ветер и вопреки прогнозам синоптиков лупил дождь с ледяной крупой. Пхичит сломал зонт и оставил попытки поймать такси. Кавайный друг порывался то спеть, то станцевать на фонарном столбе, а в круглосуточном магазине на заправке едва не вынудил продавца набрать копов, когда выпал, абсолютно счастливый, из служебного туалета и вместо благодарности полез целоваться. Бедняге продавцу было лет девяносто, повезло, что коньки не отбросил. Пхичит годится ему в праправнуки, а его сердце все равно готово разорваться на кусочки. 

К горлу подкатил нервный смешок, он закусил губу.  
Юри расцвел в неуверенной улыбке.  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, сколько хватало терпения, а потом хором прыснули, закатываясь дружным хохотом — безудержным, до слез. Юри не убирал руку, Пхичит вздрагивал на его груди, чувствовал на шее его ласковую тяжелую ладонь и смеялся через силу. Не отпускай, зажмурился он сквозь дурное веселье и как сглазил: пальцы Юри расслабились, ладонь исчезла с последним тающим всхлипом.  
Пхичит не двинулся с места, лежал на нем застывшим телом, прижимался к груди, ходившей ходуном, и вглядывался в полумрак комнаты. Слушал, как бьется чужое сердце — сдвоенными отчаянными рывками.

Юри взъерошил волосы на макушке, Пхичит поднял голову. Щеки горели, вечная проблема, стоит разволноваться — и его затапливает румянцем. Повезло, что смуглый от природы, не так заметно. Он надеялся, по крайней мере, что не так…  
Юри дрогнувшим голосом произнес его имя, и все мысли исчезли, смывая страх.

Это оказалось нетрудно, если не думать, а делать что хочется. Юри не двигался и словно слушал музыку: глаза были закрыты, брови сведены к переносице. Пхичит дотянулся и разгладил хмурые складки языком. Мелкими поцелуями спустился дальше, ниже. Кончик носа, верхняя губа — немного вздернутая, мягкая и тоже соленая от испарины. Он слизнул остатки сладковатого блеска с углов рта. Твердый подбородок оказался шершавым, горчил лосьоном после бритья. 

Когда губы коснулись горла, Юри запрокинул голову, вытянулся под ним струной, выговаривая что-то нетерпеливое, резкое на своем языке. Не вслушиваясь, Пхичит засопел как голодный зверек, с жадностью вбирая запах, самый прекрасный на свете: терпкий одеколон, немного пота, собственный жар. Лизнул ямку между ключицами — и не смог оторваться, присосался к тонкой коже, заработал языком, постанывая от удовольствия. 

Руки Юри нырнули под рубашку, он прошелся ладонями до самых лопаток. Медленно повел руки обратно к пояснице. Его пальцы снова ощупывали каждый позвонок, Пхичит подтянулся на локтях выше, но слабость наваливалась на плечи, придавливала так тесно, что не понять, где чей выдох и вдох. Он набрал воздуха, азартно облизнул губы и с первым движением языка нечаянно протолкнул бедра вперед. 

Юри отозвался сразу всем телом, напряженным, горячим; вскрикнул: Пхичит не услышал, но почувствовал этот сорванный звук, прокатившийся дрожью до самого низа живота. Толкнул нарочно еще раз, и снова, и продолжал двигаться — смелее, с долгим сладким оттягом, не останавливаясь и почти не сбиваясь. Поймал в ладони заметавшуюся по подушке голову, их рты наконец соединились правильно, как надо, его язык скользнул вдоль упругого языка. Дыхания все равно не хватало, и пока не получалось все распробовать до конца, но теперь он не торопился. Юри опять мешал, отзывчивый, беспокойный, сдавливал бока коленями, отвечал короткими ударами невпопад, чувствительными до опасно тянущего спазма, но Пхичит не сдавался, двигался и целовал его сам — как хотел, в собственном плавном темпе. Почти убаюкивающее раскачивание, жадные руки на его талии, дрожащие губы под его губами. Он и сам дрожал — от нежного теплого вкуса и острого, с болью пополам, наслаждения, поэтому не сразу опомнился, когда ладони скользнули под резинку трусов. Пальцы сжались на ягодицах, горячие, твердые; «Кончаю», — только и успел он ужаснуться, вскинулся от нахлынувшей паники — с такой нерассчитанной силой, что затылок пребольно встретился с ребром подоконника. 

— Прости, — охнул Юри.  
— Да забей, — пробормотал Пхичит, съехал по стенке, хлопая глазами, и тут же получил по затылку телефоном.  
— О господи!  
Юри бросился на помощь: взъерошенный, с диким несчастным лицом, он то пытался сунуть ему под голову подушку, то хватался за свои волосы.  
— Я в порядке, — выговорил Пхичит сквозь смех, отобрал подушку и огрел его со всей дури.  
Юри потер макушку, ошеломленно заморгал.  
Пхичит оробел.  
— Мы квиты, — подсказал он с улыбкой.  
Не тут-то было: Юри мигом вооружился двумя подушками сразу и с боевым «кияиии!» бросился в контратаку. 

Битва была жестокой, кровопролитной и увенчалась полной победой Пхичита Чуланонта, непревзойденного бойца муай тай. Он сидел верхом на униженном и растоптанном противнике, в волосах Юри торчало перо, шею захлестывал трофейный галстук. Пхичит держал концы в кулаке, как поводок.  
— Моли о пощаде, несчастный, — потребовал он, закусил губу от смеха.  
Юри едва не заржал, но справился с собой, брови сломались несчастным домиком.  
— Смиренно молю… Возьмите меня в плен, господин генерал… Делайте со мной что пожелаете, только не убивайте.  
Пхичит неуверенно ухмылялся.  
— А ты оказывается трус, жалкий самурай.  
Юри быстро облизнул губы, сощурился.  
Неуловимо качнулся вперед, раздернул полы рубашки: ткань сорвало с плеч, на пол со стуком отпрыгнула пуговица. Не успел Пхичит и глазом моргнуть, как оказался оседланным, поверженным сам — лицом в подушку, с туго спеленатыми за спиной руками, скованными манжетами.  
Юри склонился над ним, ухо обдало жарким дыханием. Концы галстука с его шеи легли на голую спину.  
— Сдаешься? — спросил он вкрадчиво.  
Пхичит с трудом повернул голову набок.  
— Генералы не сдаются.  
Юри молча упирался в его подушку ладонями. Пхичит дотянулся и лизнул большой палец.  
Неясный быстрый вздох за спиной.  
— Мне тебя освободить?  
— Нет, — подумав, ответил Пхичит и вдруг вспомнил, что не снял оберег, что было неправильно. Вспомнил и забыл.  
Юри выпрямился рывком, убирая руки, давление ослабло, и все исчезло.  
Потом вернулось: бесстыдные прикосновения, одновременно робкие и уверенные, как он сам.

Ткань сползала медленно, большие пальцы спускали резинку с бедер, слегка задевая кожу. Замирали и осторожно поглаживали, сдвигались снова. Пхичит еле успевал переводить дыхание и облизывать губы.  
— Ты такой, — сказал Юри и опять остановился на полдороге. Пхичит зажмурился от злости.  
— Какой?  
— Такой… одинаковый. Везде.  
Он вяло хмыкнул.  
— А ты думал, я такой загорелый? — выговорил он насмешливо, но голос позорно сломался. Голые ягодицы поджимались, ощутимо покрывались пупырышками, и его так трясло от возбуждения, что на стыд не оставалось сил.

Юри издевался целую вечность, не меньше. А когда Пхичит поздравил себя в очередной раз — с тем что продержался до конца, — его одним махом перевернули на спину.  
— Вот черт, — прошептал он.  
Юри раскрыл рот и закрыл.  
Поднял взгляд, в нем было столько детского восхищения, что невозможно было не хихикнуть. Получилось ужасно глупо.  
— Ничего себе, — сказал Юри уважительно.  
Пхичит только вздохнул. Руки уже начинало потихоньку ломить, но вообще-то он был терпеливый.  
— У тебя больше, — продолжал Юри.  
Пхичит хитро улыбнулся, склонил голову к плечу.  
— Правда?  
— Правда.  
Намек не доходил.  
Пхичит слегка поерзал, вздохнул еще раз.  
Юри поднял голову и вскинул брови, поскреб щеку.  
Стянул свои трусы, смешные, голубые в синий горошек.  
Раскрасневшийся, наконец-то смущенный, сел на пятки между его расставленных ног.  
Пхичит перекатил голову к другому плечу.  
— Ненамного больше.  
— Так уж и ненамного.  
Он наметанно прищурил глаз.  
— Полтора дюйма. Ноль разницы в обхвате.  
Объекту изучения подсчеты явно нравились. Юри придержал дрогнувший член у основания. Бледные пальцы на темной плоти, ладной и гладкой, а головка такая яркая, как…  
Как его губы, сообразил Пхичит.  
Привстал на локтях, чтобы видеть лучше. Заметался взглядом, не зная, куда смотреть интереснее.  
Все-таки вниз.  
— И здесь… смуглый. Красивый… — пробормотал Юри и хрипло откашлялся. — Ты уже с кем-нибудь, — начал он.  
Пхичит перебил, не отвлекаясь от дивного зрелища:  
— А ты?  
— Я первый спросил.  
Оба одновременно посмотрели друг другу в глаза.  
— Я — нет, — ответили они хором и так же дружно замолчали.  
Молчание затягивалось. Пхичит никак не мог облечь мысли в слова, чего с ним почти никогда не случалось, а Юри всегда предпочитал молчание любому слову.  
И все же он решился первым.  
— Можно потрогать?  
— Сделай такое одолжение, — вежливо улыбнулся Пхичит и подумал: мне конец.

Он даже не догадывался, насколько был прав, потому что трогать его Юри решил почему-то языком.

В следующую минуту, бесчеловечную и волшебную, Пхичит уже всхлипывал в голос. Язык Юри был настоящим орудием пытки, он то дразнил головку юрким кончиком, то плавно и невыносимо медленно обводил по кругу. Вылизывал и теребил уздечку, нападал снова: безжалостные быстрые, жалящие удары туда, где все истекало скользкой влагой, и от сладко потягивающих спазмов рвался из горла крик, хриплый, жалкий как сама жертва.

Он перевозбудился настолько, что не кончил даже когда Юри раскрыл губы, впуская тугую до боли головку в упоительно мягкое, влажно обволакивающее тепло. Царапнул зубами; Пхичит дернулся в немом стоне, мотнул запрокинутой головой. Он должен был это видеть.

Приподнялся, собирая всю волю в кулак, сфокусировал взгляд. Юри не обращал на него внимания, сосал с тем самым отрешенным видом, полностью поглощенный процессом. Ритмичное скольжение, мокрые нежные звуки, откровенные, грязные, они просто-напросто сводили с ума. Он непроизвольно подавался навстречу и не понимал, чт _о_ убивает его сильнее: то, что Юри с ним делал сейчас, или то, что он делал это впервые. Нет, осознавал Пхичит, я точно свихнулся, это ни за что не может быть правдой. Западающие щеки, опущенные черные ресницы, брови сведены в мучительном наслаждении, — и причиной этого наслаждения был только он, лучший... единственный…

Мысль оборвалась, Пхичит застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, торопливо попытался удержаться на краю, вспомнить что-нибудь… Нет, все было бесполезно и бессмысленно, он снова запрокинул голову и дрожал всем телом, семя выстреливало короткими обжигающими очередями, каждая судорога пронизывала насквозь, пока он не рухнул на спину, не замечая боли в заломленных плечах, в едва не прокушенной губе.

Он пришел в себя от мягких прикосновений: руки были освобождены, Юри разминал плечи, заглядывал в лицо встревоженными глазами.  
Пхичит сел и чуть не повалился обратно: голова кружилась от слабости, мышцы превратились в желе.  
— Я в порядке, — просипел он.  
Юри шумно выдохнул.  
Стянул с шеи галстук, стал сворачивать, наматывая на ладонь. Пхичит рассеянно улыбался, все еще пьяный от удовольствия, приятной сытой неги.  
— У тебя… кровь, вот здесь, — сказал Юри. Выронил галстук и наклонился к губам, провел языком.  
Пхичит закрыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуй, и наконец почувствовал, что Юри всего трясет — неудовлетворенного, взведенного до предела.  
Он отстранился, слегка нахмурился. Облизнулся, смакуя странный вкус.  
Юри смотрел голодным и немного виноватым взглядом, руки вернулись к плечам, снова поглаживали — с уже знакомой уверенной силой.  
— Ты что, — медленно спросил Пхичит, — проглотил?  
Руки Юри застыли. Глаза озадаченно округлялись, пока он не стал похож на куклу Барби.  
— Я? Ну… Похоже, я… Гм.  
— Офигеть, — не сдержался Пхичит.  
Юри наморщил нос, как делал всегда, если сердился на себя или кого-то другого. Привалился к стенке, уронил локти на колени.  
Неожиданно открыто улыбнулся.  
— Мне понравилось.  
Пхичит понял, что опять краснеет. Растер щеку.  
— Как бы ты… — начал он, запинаясь и не находя в себе прежнего энтузиазма, — как бы ты… хотел, чтобы я…  
Юри перехватил запястье. Мягко разворачивая за плечо, усадил между широко разведенных колен к себе спиной.  
Пхичит откинул голову ему на грудь, закрыл глаза. Хорошо... Остаться бы так навсегда.  
— Я не хочу, — сказал Юри тихо, задевая губами мочку горевшего уха, — не стану делать ничего, если…  
— Все, что пожелаешь, — сонно пробормотал Пхичит, — только не убивай.  
Несколько секунд Юри молчал. Дыхание за спиной, такое тяжелое, что Пхичит чувствовал его кожей.  
Наконец завозился, щелкнула крышка.  
Он открыл глаза, почуяв знакомый душный запах.  
— Не поворачивайся, — попросил Юри. Обхватил за талию, приподнял рывком и сполз ниже. Значит, это Пхичит был куклой, которой вертят как хотят. Не то чтобы он был против, но…  
— Господи, — пробормотал Юри. Пхичит сидел в кольце его рук и смотрел на изжеванный тюбик в пляшущих от волнения пальцах. Он что, собирается…  
Зажмурился, но прежде, чем успел что-то сказать, смазанная ладонь нырнула между ног. Приласкала мягкий член, обогнула яички. Воровато проникла дальше.  
— Горячий, — восторженно шепнул Юри в ухо, легонько сдавил мочку зубами, обжег дыханием. Пхичит молча вздрагивал, сбитый с толку, пойманный как в капкан между прижатой к груди рукой и ласковыми пальцами, елозящими там, где чужие прикосновения были так унизительны — и так приятны. Лучше всего, что ему доводилось испытывать прежде…  
— Сдвинь ноги, — отрывисто сказал Юри. Крепче обнимая поперек груди, потянул на себя. — Еще. Вот… Молодец.  
Пхичит повиновался, слегка ошарашенный этим новым командирским тоном, и каменно-твердый член втерся между его сжатых ног. Он непроизвольно напрягся сильнее, Юри выругался.  
Пхичит аж протрезвел от удивления. Чтобы Юри хотя бы раз...  
Его шлепнули по бедру.  
— Двигайся.  
И он послушался снова, зачарованный собственной покорностью, готовностью подчиняться. Что-то было в этом такое…  
Юри шлепнул еще раз, на этот раз всерьез; Пхичит мстительно сдвинул ноги плотнее и получил в награду такой стон, что собственный член, начисто отмытый слюной, еще обостренно чувствительный, вздрогнул и напрягся.  
Ну держись, подумал он с нервной ухмылкой.

Держаться пришлось ему самому: было неудобно, он никак не мог приноровиться, но постепенно скованные движения набрали ритм, он опирался на разведенные колени, застывал на каждом нырке вниз, с силой тянулся вверх и наслаждался целой гаммой звуков в ответ, от скулежа до низкого рычания. Ноги фигуриста: жилистые, тренированные насмерть; теперь не он, а Юри был жертвой, всхлипывал и задыхался, дергал его на себе, помогая двигаться резче, чаще, и отвечал на малейшее сокращение, когда Пхичит играл мускулами, чуткими и послушными его желаниям, сдавливал как кулаком, ласкал как самым умелым нежным ртом.

Под конец он так увлекся, извиваясь и подпрыгивая не хуже той длинноногой танцовщицы, что не заметил, когда для его жертвы вся эта свистопляска обернулась оргазмом: Юри зарычал, впился в плечо, но в последний миг разжал зубы, превратил укус в соскальзывающий поцелуй. Замер, опаляя шею быстрым дыханием. 

Пхичит развернулся, обнял его, как хотелось. Рот Юри был мягким, безвольные губы дрожали, а собственное возбуждение только нарастало, возмущенно требовало свое. Он ерзал и терся, прижимался всем телом, но оба они были мокрыми от пота — сплошное скольжение, легкое, слишком сладкое. 

Юри просунул руку — левую, одурманенно подумал Пхичит — обхватил его член, сжал. Не сдвигая пальцами, не подкручивая кистью, не делая вообще ничего, просто держал, и больше ничего не было нужно. 

Второй оргазм тоже был мягким, скользящим, растянутым во времени как на замедленном повторе без финальной остановки, и Пхичит, изнемогая и теряя дыхание, не выдержал, сдавил зубами кожу в нежной ложбинке между шеей и плечом.

— Не спи, — услышал он голос, смеющийся и ласковый. Перед глазами еще колыхался багровый туман, тело плыло в невесомости. Пхичит только вздохнул, удобнее устроился на мокром плече щекой: хотел сказать что-то важное, самое главное, и не успел.

 

Проснулся он затемно. Голова раскалывалась на части, его тошнило и мучила такая жажда, что он от души выругался вслух. Никто ему на помощь не спешил, он повернул голову и ткнулся носом в голую теплую спину. Юри, — осознал удивленно и уперся лбом между лопаток. Закусил губу и чуть не вскрикнул, ощупал воспаленные губы языком и тихонько, сдавленно засмеялся от радости, которую невозможно было спрятать.

Юри спал безмятежно и сладко, даже не всхрапывал вопреки обыкновению. Пхичит передумал его будить. Осторожно подышал в ладонь, сморщил нос. В душ, сказал он сам себе, все дрыхнут, горячей воды на всем этаже хоть залейся… И в туалет, додумал торопливо, выпутываясь из одеяла.

Когда он вернулся в душную темную комнату, не просушив толком волосы, отяжелевший от литра ледяного молока из общего холодильника, Юри еще спал. Сбрасывая тапки и спортивные штаны, Пхичит в футболке и трусах с разбегу нырнул под одеяло, там было тепло и пахло головокружительно, волнующе: мужским и взрослым запахом, одним на двоих. Он поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, загладил влажную челку назад и вбок и приготовился ждать.

Такое неумолимое ночью, время еле тащилось вперед. Сердце подгоняло его нетерпеливым стуком, перед глазами снова вспыхивали картинки, немыслимые, убийственные, прекрасные. Несуществующий фотоальбом, рейтинг двадцать один плюс, срок хранения — вечность. Он прижал ладони к щекам, чтобы остудить пылающую кожу.

Неужели теперь так будет всегда, подумал с замирающим сердцем. Он не вынесет. Всегда…

Юри чмокнул губами и повернулся на другой бок, не просыпаясь подгреб к себе пуделя, чудом выжившего после всех баталий.  
Пхичит растерянно смотрел в осунувшееся родное лицо. Тени под глазами делали его печальным и чужим. Он попытался представить, что Юри скажет, когда проснется, и не смог.  
И тогда его страх, вытесненный ночью, вернулся и нахлынул, затопил до самого горла, а следом пришли и тоска, и застарелая боль. Как ни странно, стало легче. Так было привычнее… Проще.

Всегда, — повторил кто-то издевательским голосом. Пхичит опустил руки. 

Он говорил о своем Вик-тяне, осенило запоздалым прозрением. Это с ним Юри не виделся три года, с кем же еще. Кто еще у него есть, кроме собаки и лучшего друга? 

Холодный квадрат окна, из которого вечно сквозило, неохотно наливался робким светом. Когда полоски жалюзи зарозовели, он поднялся выключить лампу. Раскрыл шкаф, где чужая одежда давно перемешалась с его собственной, надел джинсы и любимый белый свитер в золотых скачущих оленях, подаренный Юри на первое совместное Рождество. Сложил раскиданные вещи и подушки, собрал с пола мелочь и скомканные двадцатки, сунул вместе с защитной маской в карман.  
Огляделся в утреннем сумраке, таком гнетущем, словно город наглухо обложило первым настоящим снегопадом.  
Морщась от головной боли, поднял последнюю растерзанную подушку, бросил на постель. Смахнул перья и присел на самый край.

Как всегда под утро, Юри разметался во сне. На бледной коже проступали синяки, будто следы преступления: красноватые пятнышки на шее и плечах, над ключицами. Волосы превратились в воронье гнездо, на месте укуса красовался настоящий кровоподтек. Рука откинута за голову, в раскрытом кулаке — оберег с разорванным шнурком. 

Пхичит повернул ладони, соединил большие пальцы с указательными, прицелился одним глазом:  
— Щелк.  
Юри не проснулся. Только губы, распухшие от поцелуев, дрогнули в слабой улыбке.  
Моих поцелуев, с неуместной гордостью напомнил себе Пхичит и почувствовал, как собственная ухмылка ломается в мучительной гримасе. 

Он поправил одеяло и сжал кулаки. Его клонило всем телом вниз, тащило как пойманную рыбу за прочную леску. Кулаки уперлись в подушку.  
Он долго вглядывался в спокойное доверчивое лицо.  
Вытянул оберег из расслабленных пальцев. Дотронулся губами до горячей щеки и тяжело, как старик, поднялся с постели. 

Застегнул куртку, нахлобучил бейсболку козырьком назад, пересчитал деньги. Пусть он и не блещет талантом на льду, но дураком не был точно. Через час сработает будильник, и Юри проснется один. У него будет время, чтобы решить, как поступить. Закрыть сердце снова или нет. Он представил, как ворвется в комнату полтора часа спустя: с коробкой свежих пончиков из кофейни через дорогу и отличным горячим моккачино, с фирменной улыбкой во все тридцать два. Может и с мобильником, если повезет. И соврет, что ровным счетом ничего не помнит. Пусть все останется как есть, я этого хочу, упрямо повторял он, влезая в теплые ботинки, заматывая горло шарфом. 

Или не останется — если Юри не позволит ему забывать. Если все это вовсе не было ошибкой, которую рад бы исправить, да не можешь. А лучший друг на самом деле больше, чем друг.  
Ведь надежда умирает последней, золотце, напомнил он себе и постарался улыбнуться, открывая дверь.


End file.
